Playing Mom and Dad
by Chozin Yi
Summary: A slightly AU story about Gohan wanting some time off from studying, and then makes a new, and very precocious friend. (Lemon Warning) (Straight Shotacon Warning) (Lolicon Warning)


"Playing" Mom and Dad.

A Dragon Ball Z AU story.

A Gohan x Videl lemon.

Hey Everybody! Chozin is here finally with a new story! This is a story that was suggested to me about a week or two ago while I was still working on "Miku's Continued Adventures", and I had a great idea for this kind of story, so I hope you all like it!

Disclaimer Time!

1\. I do not own Dragon Ball Z, nor the characters featured.

2\. This story is a Lemon, meaning it contains naughty and sexual content.

3\. This story also contains Straight Shota, and Lolicon.

4\. This story is also an AU, so it deviates from the Canon story.

Now with all of that being said, let's begin!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was a bright, beautiful day outside, and Gohan was stuck indoors studying, thanks a lot to his mom, Chichi. The young 7 year old sighed and looked out of his bedroom window to see animals playing outside and the leaves in the trees blowing with the wind.

What wouldn't he give to just get out of the house for once?

Little did Gohan know, his mother was standing in the doorway of his room, frowning at how downcast her son was. She only made Gohan study so much because she wanted what was best for him, but even so, she could see that Gohan seemed to be in need of a much needed break.

Now that she thought about it, Gohan has hardly ever interacted with other kids his age. She didn't want him to become socially awkward, so maybe giving him some time to interact with other kids might actually be good for him.

"Gohan, how about we take a break from studying and go to the park today? You look like you could use some fresh air." Chichi suggested.

Gohan looked up at her with wide eyes and smile on his face.

"Really mom?" He said.

"Of course." She confirmed.

She had Gohan change into some more outdoorsy clothes, and when he was ready, they both got in a hover car, and flew to the park. When they arrived, Chichi parked it and pressed a button, turning the car back into its capsule form and put it in her purse before walking with her son to the playground, where a bunch of other kids were playing on monkey bars, slides, and such.

"Go on sweetie, go play with the other kids, have fun!" Chichi said, encouraging him.

Gohan looked around, feeling a little unsure about playing with the other kids, since they all seemed to be doing their own things, and didn't seem very interested in him. Although, Gohan noticed a girl around his age playing with a doll on a blanket under the tree.

Gohan couldn't help but think how pretty she was. Getting up her courage, he walked over to greet her.

"Hello, my name's Gohan." He said, introducing himself.

The girl, who had on a long white shirt, black shorts, and purple socks, (since she took her shoes off) and her black hair was tied in two pigtails on the sides of her head, reaching down to the bottom of her neck, looked up at him and smiled.

"Hi! I'm Videl! Do you wanna play with me?" She asked him, excited that she made a friend.

"Sure, what do you wanna play?" Gohan asked her.

"How about Mommies and Daddies?" Videl suggested.

Thinking that that seemed like a strange idea of a game, Gohan decided to along with it, since he wanted to be friends with such a nice girl like Videl.

"Okay, how do you play?" He asked.

"I'm the mommy, you're the daddy, and this is our baby!" Videl said, holding up her doll.

They both played along, pretending to take turns feeding their "baby", meanwhile, Chichi noticed them and walked over.

"Aw, you two look like you're having fun! Who's your friend Gohan?" She asked her son.

"My name's Videl, nice to meet you!" Videl said holding out her hand.

"A polite young lady aren't you?" Chichi said shaking her hand. "Well, I'm glad to see Gohan making a new friend. Most of his friends are actually friends of his father, and can be a little, much." Chichi said with slight distaste, especially when she thought about a particular green skinned alien who Gohan was a little too attached to for her liking.

She told them to have fun, and went to sit on a nearby bench and read a book she brought, so now Gohan and Videl were alone for now.

"I think the baby needs to be changed, daddy." Videl said, getting into her mommy character.

Gohan, looked behind himself to see his mom still sitting on the bench reading her book. He felt a little embarrassed about "changing the baby" even though it was just pretend. He didn't want his mom to see and get the wrong idea, but still, he felt like he should play along.

So he lifted up the doll's dress and pretended to remove the panties, but Videl didn't seem satisfied.

"No daddy, you have to change her properly!" She said.

Gohan blushed, she actually wanted him to take the doll's panties off. Even though it was just a doll, he felt dirty.

Checking back on more time to make sure his mother wasn't looking, he took the panties off the doll before Videl handed him a spare pair she kept in her pocket so he could put them back on the doll.

After that though, everything else that he did with Videl was pretty fun. They pretended to go down the slides with their baby, playing and the seesaw, and even holding the doll up, pretending that it was climbing the monkey bars.

It was later in the day when, Chichi decided it was time to go home, so she told Gohan it was time to go.

"Bye Videl! I had lots of fun!" He said, waving goodbye to his new friend.

"Bye bye Gohan!" She called, waving back with her doll tucked under her arm.

With that, Chichi pulled the capsule out of her purse and clicked it before tossing it on the ground in front of her, a small explosion being made before the hover car emerged smoke the smoke cloud. After that, she and her son climbed in and headed home.

It was later that day, when Chichi got a phone call. She talked for a little while before hanging up and going Gohan's room, where he was sitting at his desk, studying again.

"Gohan, I got a call from Bulma. She asked me if I was free to hang out with her, and I decided that I could use some time for myself. So can I trust you alone by yourself for a while?" She asked him.

Even though Chichi knew that Gohan was more than able to take care of himself despite his young age, Chichi still felt that she needed to make sure.

"I'll be fine mom, I promise." Gohan said, crossing his heart.

Chichi smiled and left after saying goodbye, leaving Gohan home along for a while, which he was happy about, since now he can do what he normally not allowed to do when he should be studying, he decided to watch TV for once.

He was about to sit back on the couch and flip through some channels, when out of the blue, there was a knocking at the front door.

Wondering who it could be, Gohan went to answer it, and to his surprise, it was Videl!

"Hi Gohan!" She said excitedly.

"Videl! What are you doing here?" Gohan asked, taken aback at the fact that the new friend he just made that day somehow found where he lived.

"I wanted to play again!" She said walking in without a care.

"How did you find my house?" Gohan wondered.

"I climbed a tree and saw you and your mommy heading up to the woods. I followed and since this is the only house around, I figured you lived here." Videl explained.

"Um, well, okay. So what do you wanna do?" Gohan asked her.

"Let's play Mommy and Daddy again!" Videl suggested.

Gohan noticed that she didn't have her doll with her though.

"Well where's your doll? Don't we need a baby?" He said confused.

"No silly, we can still be a mommy and daddy without one." She said.

"How?"

Suddenly she took Gohan's hand.

"C'mon daddy! Let's go take a shower!" She said, dragging him to the bathroom.

Gohan was too surprised to respond when she pulled him into the bathroom and even more surprising, she began to strip in front of him!

"V-Videl!?" Gohan stuttered, trying to cover his eyes.

"What's wrong daddy? Don't you wanna shower with mommy?" Videl asked, pouting.

The tone of her voice was so sad and disappointed, Gohan felt bad, so he uncovered his eyes, to see Videl completely naked, her flat loli chest and hairless pussy out for him to see, the raven haired girl now untying her pigtails and letting her hair down.

"Sorry, I'll... I'll join." Gohan said, face flushed red with embarrassment, as he began to strip naked as well.

Soon, he was just as naked as the girl in front of him, Gohan standing in front of her, his bare Shota body exposed to her. She giggled at seeing his little nub, when it began to twitch slightly, then started stretching and getting hard until his 3 1/2 inch Peter was pointing up at the ceiling. Embarrassed by what his member was doing, Gohan covered himself with his hands.

"Don't be embarrassed daddy! That just means you like being nakey with mommy." Videl told him.

He was about to ask where she heard that from, but Videl just opened the shower curtain and turned the shower on.

"C'mon daddy! Get in!" She encouraged, stepping in herself and holding the curtain open for him.

Finding it hard to believe that he's about to take a shower with a girl, Gohan hesitantly stepped in, feeling the warm water from the shower pelt his little body.

Videl was already squirting some body wash into her hands and she looked at Gohan.

"Let's wash each other daddy!" She said, reaching forward and rubbing her hands all over Gohan's body, from his boyish chest, to his legs and feet, and (to his embarrassment) she reached behind him and started watching and playing with his tight little butt.

"Alright, now wash me!" She said, handing the bottle of body wash to him.

Gohan took it and squirted some into his hands and he looked up at Videl, her smile wide, and eyes telling him to go ahead. He hesitantly reached out and started to rub and wash Videl's flat chest, making her hum as it felt good for her, especially when he rubbed her nipples, making them grow hard. Gohan then washed her arms, legs, and then feet. Lastly, she took his hands and made him put his hands and her cute little butt, making him fondle her tight cheeks.

When he was done, she then took the shampoo and had Gohan turn around and she began to wash his long hair, which was long enough to reach his middle back. After that, she rinsed him clean and even so, his hair stayed wild and long due to his Saiyan genetics.

Knowing that she would want him to return the favor, Gohan got some shampoo and washed Videl's hair as well, the raven haired girl humming along, having the time of her life.

When her hair was rinsed clean, Videl decided that they were properly clean, and turned off the faucet, setting out to get a towel, Gohan following her and getting one to dry himself as well.

Gohan thought that it was actually kind of fun to shower with Videl as both he and her dryed themselves off. Even so, he still felt awkward with his little stiffy still standing up as he dryed it with his towel. Soon though, he and Videl were both sufficiently dry, so they hung up their towels.

"That was actually kind of fun." Gohan admitted.

"Uh huh! Now c'mon daddy, let's go to bed!" Videl said, grabbing his hand again and dragging him to his bedroom.

"Whoa wait! What about-!?" Gohan was gonna ask about their clothes as well as why Videl was dragging him to bed so early in the day.

Videl dragged him over to the bed and pulled back the blanket and got under the blanket while still completely naked, patting the bed next to her.

"C'mon daddy, get in bed with mommy!" She said with a devious smile.

Gohan gulped and climbed in next to her under the blanket, his stiffy making an obvious tent.

Once he laid down, Videl turned and hugged him before giving him a big kiss on the cheek. After that she got completely under the blanket. Gohan couldn't tell what she was doing and wondered what she was up to, until he felt something hot and wet on his cock. Jumping slightly in surprise, he lifted the blanket to see Videl with her mouth wrapped around his pecker, sucking on it. He stared at her, dumbfounded as to why she would do that to his little peter, and yet he was actually enjoying it. Videl looked up and giggled at the face he was making.

"This is what mommies and daddies do!" She said before taking him back into her mouth.

If Gohan thought that the shower with her was strangely fun, he was enjoying this even more. Videl sucked and licked on his wee wee, and he even started to buck his hips in rhythm with her bobbing.

All too soon though, she stopped and sat up, the blanket falling off the both of them as she stretched her arms.

"Now daddy, it's time to lick mommy's pussy." She told him and she straddled his face, her loli pussy right above his mouth.

This was the first time Gohan ever got a good look at a girl's private place. He felt his dick twitch as he smelled something sweet coming from her opening. He stuck out his tongue and looked up at her and she smiled and nodded in confirmation. He gave a quick lick to her little slit, making Videl give a pleasured sigh. Seeing that she liked it, and that it didn't taste as bad as he thought, he continued to use his tongue on Videl's pussy, licking every inch of her as he could, the raven haired girl now moaning happily and ever rocking her hips and time with Gohan's licking. He had gotten so accustomed to it, he almost missed Videl pointing at a nub just above her urethra. Guessing that she wanted him to lick it, he did so and found that Videl liked that even more, her moans becoming louder and louder, and she even started to lightly pinch her erect nipples.

Just when Gohan was really starting to enjoy himself, Videl made him stop and she got off his face.

"Now it's time for the best part daddy!" She said excitedly.

She then straddled his waist and reached down to lift up his penis, pointing it up and her vagina. Gohan thought to himself: "Is she gonna put it inside her?" His question was confirmed when she lowered herself down until the tip was poking her entrance. She pushed and at first, it seemed like it wouldn't go in, but then at the last minute it went in, sheathing his cock completely inside her. Gohan and Videl both gasped at the sudden sensations they felt and they became connected.

"V-V-Videl! W-What is t-this!?" Gohan stuttered, starting to have sensory overload from the snug tightness on his cock.

"Mmm, see this daddy?" She asked, lifting herself up slightly, before dropping back down, making them both moan. "We're making love daddy!"

Videl then began to bounce in her seat, sucking Gohan's dick in and out of her pussy, Gohan moaning as she rode him. He still couldn't believe these feelings flowing throughout his body. He felt and urge to touch her, to her in ways that normally wouldn't be allowed. He reached up and put his hands on her chest, feeling up her flat breasts, which Videl seemed to like as she put her hands over his, keeping them there as her hips kept up this erotic rhythm. As she kept going, Gohan started to explore her, this was such strange, new territory for him as he felt up her arms, her chest, her belly, her thighs, hips, and of course, her butt. He loved the feel of cupping her cute little butt in his hands as she was riding him. At this point, their moans were getting so loud, you could probably hear them from the other side of the house.

"Oh daddy! I love riding your cocky! It feels so good!" Videl moaned.

At this point, Gohan was getting so into it, he went along with it completely.

"Oh mommy! You pussy is amazing! I love it!" He moaned.

"Do you wanna be on top now daddy?" She asked him, stopping.

"Okay."

Videl then got off of him, pulling his dick out of her, which made him feel cold with out it inside her warmth, then she lied down next to him, spreading her legs.

"Go ahead daddy! Put your cocky back in!" She said lustfully, licking her lips.

Gohan heeded her wish and got between her legs and pushed his dick back inside of her warmth, making his spine tingle and Videl moan again.

Videl then put her hands on his butt and pulled him towards her, making him go deeper before letting go, then immediately pulling him back in.

"Do it like that daddy!" She instructed.

Getting the idea, Gohan began to hump her, Videl moaning happily as he fucked her, his hips working double time as Videl wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck.

"That's it daddy! Hump mommy! Hump mommy nice and good!" Videl moaned, her tongue sticking out.

"Oh mommy, I love humping you! Your pussy feels great on my wee wee! I wanna do it all day!" Gohan moaned too, making his hips go even faster, making Videl mewl like a cat in heat.

Soon though, Gohan felt a strange tingling sensation in her groin, like something was building up, but it wasn't the same as when he had to pee, it was close, and yet not quite it.

"Um, mommy, are you feeling weird too?" He asked her.

"Is daddy about to cum?" Videl replied back.

"Cum?"

"Is the good part coming?"

"Maybe?"

"Then keep going! I'm almost there too! Hurry so we can both cum daddy!" Videl cried, tightening her grip on Gohan.

Still not completely understanding what happen with his body, Gohan decided to trust Videl about it being a good thing, so he kept going and going, the feeling getting stronger in his loins, and he's not sure if it's just him, but it feels like Videl was getting tighter.

But soon, they both reached mutual climax.

"AAAAAHHHHHHOOOOOOOO!!!" They both cried, Videl's pussy clutching his dick as tight as it could and Gohan's penis twitched relentlessly inside her, but nothing came out so he had a dry orgasm.

When it was all over, Gohan collapsed on top of her, his shriveled peter still inside her. When he had caught his breath, he look up at Videl, who was smiling brightly at him.

"That was amazing Gohan." She said, dropping character.

"Yeah, it was." Gohan admitted.

Of all of the things he experienced in his life, this was actually the most fun thing he has ever done. Surprising, considering he did it with a friend who only just met that same day.

"Hey Videl?" He said, getting her attention.

"Yeah?"

"Where did you learn this?" He asked her.

"Sometimes I watch my own mommy and daddy do it together. I've always wanted to try it." She explained.

"So this was your first time?"

"Well, yeah. At least with a boy. I tried practicing with my hair brush, but it hurt a lot the first time I did it. But every other time after, felt great." Videl monologued.

Gohan smiled at her, he never felt feelings like this towards anyone before, but when it comes to Videl, he couldn't help but want to spend more time with her.

"Videl, if this is what mommies and daddies do, then I want to marry you!" He said proudly.

"Aww, Gohan!" Videl cooed before pulling him in and giving him a big kiss.

Gohan had never had a kiss like this before, and he loved it! He kissed her back and they both moaned into the kiss.

They broke away and looked into each other's eyes.

"You know, we probably won't be getting married until we're older, but that doesn't mean that we still can't play Mommy and Daddy until then." Videl suggested.

"Yeah." Gohan said.

He then felt his member begin to twitch and stretch again until it was nice and hard inside her.

"Wanna play again right now?" Videl asked him.

"Yeah!"

"Then hurry up and hump me daddy!"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Man was it a breath of fresh air to write something different for a change! I hope you all loved this one, because I loved writing it!

Chozin out!


End file.
